Super Pups
by Pawpatrol4life
Summary: Chase and Skye go on a mission to find Chickaletta and find 6 stones and see there is more to them then meets the eye.
1. A new mission

Down at the lookout the pups were playing with Ryder. They were playing catch " Ryder Chickaletta is missing and a storm is coming!" Mayor Goodway yelled frantically through Ryder's puppad. " Don't worry Mayor the Paw patrol will find her. No job is to big No pup is to small!" " Paw patrol to the lookout!"

" Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted and ran to the elevator. " Wait for me" Marshall yelled before slipping on a toy. Making him and the pups roll into the elevator. " Paw patrol is on a roll?" Marshall said sheepishly.

" Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase said " Okay pups Chickaletta is missing and a storm is on the way. So we need to find her fast." " Super spy Chase I need you to use your drone to search for Chickaletta." Ryder said " Super spy Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted " and Skye I need you and your coopter to search for Chickaletta from the sky." " This puppy's gotta fly!" Skye yelled and did a back flip.

" Alright Paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted and slid down his fire pole to his ATV. While Chase and Skye went down the slide to their vehicles.

**AN: I decided to write a new story****cuz I had this idea in my head for a while and decided to write it.****_pawpatrol4life_**


	2. glowing stones

**AN: don't have anything to say.****Disclaimer: I do not own Paw patrol**

Chase, Skye, and Ryder were on their way to find Chickaletta. " Ruff ruff drone" Chase barked. " Skye do you see Chickaletta?" Ryder asked the cockapoo " I don't see her yet Ryder." Skye answered the boy. " Wait I see something there stones?" Chase said confused.

" Stones I see them too, they look like they are glowing, wait Chickaletta is there too." Skye told the German Shepherd and young leader. Chase drove over to Chickaletta and gave her to Ryder and he took her to the Mayor. " Hey Skye what do you think the stones are?" Chase asked

the cockapoo. " I don't know lets go see them" Skye answered the German Shepherd. They walked over to the stones and saw that they were glowing red, yellow, blue, green, orange, and pink. they glowed brighter and brighter till they stopped.

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	3. the storm

**AN: I will say it again if you didn't read my review. I will try to give the pups different powers than in Mighty Pups.**

" Why did they stop glowing?" Chase asked Skye " I'm not sure Chase" Skye answered him. Skye walked up to the stones and picked up the pink one. " Careful Skye" Chase said worried about the small cockapoo.

Then the pink stone started glowing again. " Woah it's glowing so bright it's hard to look at" Skye said. Then Skye started glowing pink and got shot backwards. " Skye are you okay?" Chase said frantically worried about her. " I'm okay Chase" Skye answered the worried German Shepherd.

" Chase, Skye where are you?" Ryder asked through their puptags. " We're just checking something out Ryder sir" Chase said through his puptag. " Okay but get back soon the storm is about to hit."

" Chase maybe we should leave I don't like the looks of those clouds" Skye said worried. " Yeah let's go ho" Chase was cut off by a loud sound. " It's to late we need to find a shelter" Chase said. " I wish it wasn't a storm and it was sunny" immediately after Skye said that her paws started glowing and all the clouds went

away and the sun came out.

**AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger.****_pawpatrol4life_**


	4. new powers (06-23 10:18:11)

Chase was looking at Skye like she was a superstar. " What just happened?" Skye asked wondering how she just stopped the storm.

" Maybe it was the stone." Chase said remembering the glowing pink stone.

_' my paws were glowing the same color as the stone.' _Skye thought " maybe the stones give us super powers" Chase said while picking up the blue stone. The stone started to glow and just like the pink stone blasted Chase backwards. " Chase your paws are glowing" Skye said looking at his paws.

Chase looked at his paws they were glowing a blue color. Just then the pups and Ryder pulled up to the cockapoo and German Shepherd.

" Chase why awe youw paws glowing dude?" Zuma asked noticing the police pup's paws.

" Okay how do I explain it? Well me and Skye had found Chickaletta and Ryder was bringing her to the mayor. when Skye noticed some glowing stones and she picked up the pink one and she got blasted backwards.

When the storm came she wished it was sunny instead of stormy and the storm stopped. I picked up the blue stone and just like Skye I got blasted backwards." Chase told the pups and Ryder they were surprised that Skye could control the weather.

" So the stones give us powers?" Rocky asked while Chase nodded

" so what powew do you have dude?" Zuma asked the German Shepherd " I actually don't know yet Zuma."

Chase answered to the chocolate lab

" well I'm going to go see Katie" Ryder said " why are you going to see Katie Ryder?" Rubble asked tilting his head " w-well I uh." Ryder couldn't think of a answer _' I don't want to tell them I have a crush on her' _Ryder thought " do you have a cwush on Katie Wyder?" Zuma asked the young boy.

" N-no I don't" Ryder said as soon as he said this Chase's fur turned blue. " woah dude youw fuw is blue" Zuma said " hmm maybe your power is that your fur turns blue when someone is not telling the truth because it's obvious that Ryder likes Katie." Rocky said while Chase's fur turned back to normal.

" Maybe the stones will give you powew if you pick up the wight one" Zuma said picking up the orange stone. the stone started glowing and shot the lab backwards. " Are you okay?" Marshall asked also noticing that Zuma's paws were glowing.

Zuma started walking leaving a trail of ice behind him " so you have ice power so cool no pun intended" Rocky said admiring the lab's new power. " Oh I want a power too" Rubble said and picked up the yellow stone. Same as always he got shot backwards.

Rubble's paws started glowing and he ran so fast he was a blur. " Awesome super speed" Marshall said and picked up the glowing red stone and got shot backwards.

Marshall's paws started glowing and shot a beam at Skye. She started to call Marshall master and listened to everything he said. " Okay that is enough" Marshall said and shot another beam at Skye and she went back to normal.

" So Marshall can mind control anyone he wants?" Rocky said wrapping his mind around what just happened. " Wocky pick up youw stone to see what powew you get" Zuma told the mixed breed. " Okay" Rocky said and picked up the green stone.

Like everyone else he got blasted backwards his paws started glowing as he walked over the ice trail Zuma made it melted. " So Skye can contol the weather Chase can tell if anyone lies Zuma can create ice Marshall can control anyone's mind Rubble has super speed and I have fire power right?"

Rocky asked while everyone nodded._'__' So we all have super powers now I have seen everything.' _Rocky thought.

**AN: Long chapter.****_pawpatrol4life_**


	5. seeing Everest and Tracker

" Wow" was all that Ryder could say after seeing the pups powers. " So why do we have powers Ryder?" Rubble asked the young boy. " I don't know Rubble. I mean I don't even know how the stones gave you guys powers." Ryder said to the English bulldog.

" Hey maybe we always had powers and the stones woke them up" Chase said while getting nods of agreement in return. " Do you think Everest and Tracker have powers too?" Marshall asked remembering the other members.

" Maybe they do Marshall. Hey Skye did you see a jade green stone or a teal stone?" Ryder said answering Marshall's question while asking Skye one himself.

" I did see a dark green and teal glow coming from a cave near the other stones." Skye answered her leader

" maybe we could call Carlos and Jake to see if Everest and Tracker can come see us." Marshall said hoping that their friends could come.

" Okay I will call them" Ryder said as he walked off to call Carlos and Jake. The pups were waiting for a while for Ryder to get back Ryder came back and told the pups that Everest and Tracker could stay with them for the night.

" That is awesome I can't wait to see Everest!" Marshall said and everyone looked at him. " I mean I can't wait to see Everest _and _Tracker. that's what I meant to say, out loud." Marshall said correcting himself.

" Hola amigos" everyone turned to the voice and saw that Everest and Tracker had arrived. " Hi Everest, hi Tracker!" everyone shouted. " Hi pups nice to see you. What's new?" Everest asked Chase told her everything that happened from rescuing Chickaletta to getting powers.

" Guau that's so guay!" Tracker said

" you are the only ones that have powers?" Everest asked tilting her head. " Well Skye said she saw a glow from a cave that was jade green and teal." Rocky said " So maybe you can get powews too." Zuma continued " de verdad that's awesome!" Tracker stated jumping up and down.

" Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get those stones!" Everest yelleyelled impatiently " okay let's go" Skye said running off while the other pups followed her.

**AN: I wanted to add Everest and Tracker cuz they don't get much attention. If you don't know what Tracker was saying in Spanish I will write it down.****De verdad means really****Guau means wow****Hola means hello****Amigos means friends****Guay means cool****_pawpatrol4life_**


	6. dangerous cave part 1

The pups were all following Skye to the cave. " So how far is it cause I really want some powers?!" Everest said being very impatient. " Eve don't be so impatient. It may take some time to get there." Marshall said to the husky while she blushed at the nickname he gave her.

" We're here" Skye shouted "that is t-the c-c-cave?" Rubble asked. The cave was covered with signs that said ' KEEP OUT!' Or ' DANGEROUS PLEASE LEAVE!' The sign that scared them the most was the one that said

' DANGER PANTHERS AND WOLVES!'

" Yeah awe you suwe that the stones awe in thewe?" Zuma asked while holding Rocky's paw witch made the mixed breed blush.

" Yup this is the cave look" Skye said everyone looked away from the signs and looked in the cave. There was a faint dark green and teal glow coming from inside.

" Well since 6 out of 8 of us have powers we should be fine." Rocky said when Zuma let go of his paw. " Okay let's ir" Tracker said getting confused glances from everyone except for Rocky. " Ir means go lo tengo?" " Oh okay" everyone other than Rocky said.

The pups walked past the signs and into the cave. A wolf saw them and tried to attack the pups. Marshall shot a beam at the wolf and controlled it's mind. " Sit and stay!" Marshall told the wolf and it obeyed him. Zuma tuned the wolf into ice and Rocky melted it.

" I'm I the only one that feels bad about taking the wolves life?" Skye asked the other pups " it's because you love animals Skye you don't need to feel bad about it." Chase told her and she hugged him witch made him blush redder than Marshall's fire truck.

" Okay let's ir" Tracker said getting a confused glance from Rubble who wasn't listening when Tracker said what it meant. _' maybe I should just say go in English.' _Tracker thought

" guys I see a teal stone Everest said as she picked it up.

When she picked it up she got shot backwards and her paws started glowing. " Guau, what's your power Everest?" Tracker asked " let me see" she answered him.

Everest's paws started glowing and she walked forward making a trail of plants behind her. " Guay you have plant powers!" Tracker shouted so loud it he could be heard for a long ways.

" Okay we should find that stone NOW!" Rocky said to them as he saw something large and black move in the cave. As soon as they started moving the creature attacked.


	7. dangerous cave part 2

The panther scratched Everest and Zuma and left a claw mark across their faces. " HEY NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU HURT EVEREST!!" Marshall yelled at the large cat.

Marshall shot a beam at the cat and told it to kill it's self. " Do you care about me that much Marsh?" Everest asked the dalmatian. " Yes I care about you so much and I can't bear to see you hurt. Cause I-i love you". Marshall confessed to her " I-i love you too". Everest said and kissed him on his cheek.

" Awww that's so cute" Skye said watching the whole thing. " Okay let's find that stone and leave!" Chase said " okay let's ir I mean go" Tracker said trying not to confuse Rubble again. " Hey guys I think I found it" Rocky said worriedly.

The stone was next to a pack of wolves. " Okay Marshall mind control the wolves so if they wake up they won't hurt us." Chase whispered as his leading instincts kicked in. " I'm fired up!" Marshall whispered back and shot multiple beams at the wolves.

" And Tracker try to get the stone, carefully." Chase told the youngest pup. " I'm all ears, soy todo oidos!" Tracker said going to get the stone. He picked up the glowing stone and got shot backwards. Tracker's paws started glowing and shot a stream of water at Rocky.

" Ew ew ew now I'm going to have that wet pup smell!" Rocky said shaking the water off of him and shooting Tracker a glare. " Lo siento" Tracker said sheepishly.

" Okay can we get out of hewe now? I don't want to stay hewe long." Zuma said while grabbing Rocky's paw again. " Zuma's right we need to go!" Rocky said holding onto his paw while blushing and running out of the cave while the pups followed.

_back at the lookout._

" Pups! Where have you been? I was getting really worried." Ryder said when he saw them. " Don't worry about us so much Ryder." Marshall said while bandaging Everest and Zuma.

" Oh Ryder me and Everest have powers now tambein!" Tracker told Ryder while showing him his powers and spraying Rocky again.

" Not again" Rocky complained about getting wet.Just then Ryder's puppad rang it was Mayor Goodway. " Ryder you need to help me a big storm is coming and there is a possibility a tornado could form!" The mayor yelled through Ryder's puppad.

" Don't worry mayor we will see what we can do." Ryder told the frantic mayor and hung up. " Okay Skye can you change the weather?" Ryder asked the cockapoo. " I will try Ryder." She answered and tried to change the weather. Her paws started glowing and stopped but nothing happened.

" Ryder the storm is to big for me." Skye told her leader. _' maybe this is to big for the Paw patrol to handle.' _Ryder thought seeing that they couldn't stop the storm.

" Okay than we can't stop the storm but we can tell everyone to get to a safe place." Ryder said trying to keep his thoughts to himself.

" Paw patrol...to the lookout!" Ryder spoke softly. The pups knew that this mission was going to be a dangerous one cause Ryder never sounded like this unless he thought that they wouldn't be able to finish the mission.

" Ryder needs us!" The pups yelled and ran to the elevator. Marshall didn't crash this time so now they knew that the mission was dangerous.

**AN: so I am going to publish the next chapter as soon as I get some more ideas.**

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	8. before the storm

"Paw patrol ready for action Ryder sir." Chase said "okay pups as you know a big storm is coming and Skye can't stop it so we need to make sure everyone has gotten to a place that is safe." Ryder told them "now I need Chase to use your drone to see if anyone is not inside." Ryder told the German Shepherd. "Ryder sir why do I need to use my drone if we can just go see ourselves?" Chase questioned the young leader

"Because I don't want any of you to go outside. We don't know when the storm will hit and Skye can't change the weather cause the storm is to big." Ryder answered his second in command. "Okay Ryder sir." Chase said "Skye, I want you to go tell them that a storm is coming if Chase's drone spots anyone." Ryder told the cockapoo "got it Ryder" she answered.

"Alright Paw patrol is on a roll!" Ryder yelled and slid down his fire pole. Chase and Skye went down the slide to their vehicles and stopped in front of the lookout where Ryder was was waiting. "Ruff ruff drone!" Chase shouted and his drone came out.

"Now we wait" Ryder said as the drone started searching. "Ryder! The drone found someone it's.. Alex." Chase said as if he knew that Alex was out there. "Okay Skye you know what to do." Ryder said "be careful Skye!" Chase shouted worried that the storm might hit before she got back.

"I will Chase!" Skye said as she left. "Now what do we do Ryder sir?" Chase asked after the Cockapoo left to get Alex. "Now we wait for Skye to come back and we'll all go to the basement of the lookout" Ryder told the German Shepherd.

"Okay Ryder" the pup answered back.

"_Ryder, Alex is safe inside Mr. Porter's.I am on my way __back_." Skye said through the boy's puppad. "Thats great Skye!" Ryder said happy that nothing bad happened.

in the lookout.

"So what awe we going to do now?" Zuma asked "well I could ask Ryder if there is anything we can do to help." Everest said while making vines around the lookout. _"Maybe we could cause I am getting bored just running around._" Rubble said through Everest's puptag.

"Okay I'll go ask him right now." The husky said running out of the lookout. It didn't take long for Everest to come back "he said he would let us help but he only needs Chase and Skye." Everest said upset.

"Hey it's ok Eve." Marshall said trying to cheer the husky up. "Thanks Marsh." She said back and licked him

"Oh dios mio why can't we just sneak out and find something to do?" Tracker said obviously tired of watering Everest's plants. "_finally something to do other than running around the lookout!"_ Rubble said through Tracker's puptag. Everyone except Rocky agreed so far.

"Maybe we could just play pup pup boggie instead of disobeying Ryder?" Rocky said not wanting to make Ryder upset. "Please come with us Wocky" Zuma asked. "Fine but only since Zuma asked." Rocky said and they snuck out without knowing when the storm would hit.

With Ryder and Chase

Ryder was checking the radar on his puppad to see when the storm would hit when Skye got back. "Hi Skye." Chase said happy that she made it back before the storm hit.

"Hi Chase. Were you worried about me?" Skye asked the German Shepherd. "N-no" The Shepherd stuttered and his fur turned blue.

_'busted' _Ryder thought as Chase's power exposed his lie. "Thanks for worrying about me" Skye said with a giggle and licked his cheek. "Y-your welcome" Chase said while blushing really hard. "Okay i'm going to get the other pups now." Skye said.

"Guys we have a problem. There gone!" Skye yelled filled with worry.

"It might be my fault. Everest came out and asked if they could help and I told her that I didn't need them." Ryder said blaming himself. "It's not your fault Ryder" Skye said "maybe a little." Chase said under his breath.

"No matter whos fault it is we need to find them!" Chase yelled as they went to find their friends.

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	9. Viper Caves part 1

"Okay so what should we do?" Zuma asked when they were far from the lookout. "Maybe we could...uh..I don't know." Everest said not knowing what they could do. "Does anyone have a idea?" Rocky asked. "Si I do we could go exploring the cave again." Tracker said "but what about" Rubble started to say. "About the wolves and panthers? we have powers we will be okay." Tracker interrupted.

"That sounds bettew than doing nothing." Zuma said agreeing with Tracker's idea "I'll go but only cause Zuma's coming." Rocky said "fine." Everest and Marshall said. "Okay" Rubble said "well let's go." Marshall said running in the direction of the cave with the pups on his heels.

With Ryder, Skye, and Chase.

"Do you see them Skye!?" Chase yelled over Skye's helicopter blades.

"Sorry I don't see them!" Skye yelled back. "Let's keep looking we have to find them." Chase said to Ryder. "Well I don't know Chase. I mean I don't know if we can find them before the storm hits." Ryder said after looking at the clouds.

"Ryder we have to find them." Chase said almost in tears. "They're are friends. We can't just leave them out there in a storm." Chase said "Chase. I know you don't want to leave them. I don't either but I don't think we'll have time to find them." Ryder said to the German Shepherd.

"_hey. What am I using to talk to you right now?"_ Skye said to Ryder through his puppad. "Um your puptag? Why does it matter?" Chase and Ryder asked oblivious to what Skye was saying_'boys'_ Skye thought sighing. "_What I mean is that we can call their puptags_!" Skye yelled "oh, now I see I will call them right now." Ryder said picking up his puppad and called Marshall.

With the pups

_"Marshall where are you guys? The storm is about to hit." _They heard Ryder say through Marshall's puptag. "Um we'll be home soon Ryder." Marshall said to their leader._"Okay stay safe if the storm hits before you get back."_ Ryder said and hung up. "So...It looks like Ryder knows we left." Everest said after he hung up.

"Maybe we should just go back to the lookout. Cause thewe is nothing to do here." Zuma said "Y-yeah this place is a little scary." Rubble said moving towards the exit of the cave but ran back when they saw lightning. "On second thought let's stay hewe." Zuma said "okay Ryder is probably worried now that we aren't back yet." Rocky said "well if he wasn't alweady wowwied." Zuma said.

With Ryder, Chase, and Skye.

"Ryder what if they don't make it back?" Skye asked scared. Ryder was scared at that thought as losing four out of six of his pups and his friends pups didn't set well with him.

"I-i don't know Skye. I don't know what we would do without them or what Carlos and Jake would do to me." Ryder told the glassy eyed Cockapoo. _'I hope they will get back soon.'_ Chase thought looking out the window watching the storm.

with the other pups.

"Are we going to be ok?" Rubble asked as the storm was only getting worse. "I don't know Rubble we just need to stay in the cave." Everest said and Zuma asked something noone thought about. "Why do we call this cave the cave? Why don't we call it by it's name?" Zuma asked the other pups.

"Well there is a sign that says what it's called but I didn't get a good look at it." Rocky said not thinking about it till now. "Yo se lo que dijo." Tracker said and got confused glances in return. "It means I know what it said." Tracker told the confused pups. "It said Viper Caves." Tracker said to the pups.

"So this cave has wolves, panthers, and vipers?!" Marshall yelled letting the name Viper Caves sink in. "Si so we need to get out ASAP." Tracker said hoping the storm would be over soon.

**AN: I just want to say to a guest that maybe Marshall telling the panther to go kill it's self was a bit harsh but he was mad at it for hurting Everest.**

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	10. Viper Caves part 2

"Okay, what are we going to do now?" Everest asked now that they were stuck in Viper Caves. "I don't know Eve." Marshall said mind controling Tracker to find something to drink. "Okay Marshall get Tracker back and unmind control him." Rocky told the fire pup.

Once Marshall brought Tracker back he asked if he saw anything. "Si I did come look." Tracker said while everyone followed him. "Woah, what is it?" Rubble asked looking at the rock in front of him. The rock were glowing in different places. "Maybe thewe is something hewe." Zuma said checking around. "Okay Zuma keep checking out the rock and be careful." Rocky told the chocolate lab.

"Hey everyone come here!" Marshall yelled and everyone came over except Zuma and Rocky but he shrugged it off.

"Guys the wall says stuff on it." Marshall said looking at the wall. Marshall was right there was writing on the wall. "It says stuff about the stones! It says what there called lets see 'Ice Stone, Fire Stone, Speed Stone, Lie Detecting Stone, Water Stone, Mind Control Stone, Weather Stone, and Plant Stone.' Are those the stones that gave our powers?" Everest asked after reading the writing.

"No lo se, hey where are Zuma and Rocky?" Tracker said everyone looked around they were gone then the rock stopped glowing green and orange.

Rocky POV

I was looking at the wall and noticed that Zuma was missing. I walked over to the rock and saw that it wasn't glowing orange any more. "What the hell is going on." I said to myself then looked at the green place on the wall I touched then it stopped glowing and a trapdoor opened up. I fell down and landed hard. "Wocky?" I heard Zuma say I knew it was Zuma cause I know his voice anywhere.

"Zuma, where are we?" I asked the lab. "I don't know maybe we should find a way out." He said running down the cave and I followed.

with the other pups

"Where are they it's not like them to wonder off?" Everest said worried when we couldn't find them. "Maybe we could call there puptags?" Rubble asked looking at his tag. "Okay this better work." Marshall said and tried to call Rocky.

with Chase and Skye.

"I'm going to go look for them." Chase said running out the lookout. "Me too." Skye yelled and ran outside and found Chase. "Maybe we could check the caves?" Skye asked Chase and the German Shepherd nodded.

"Okay let's go." Chase said as he and Skye ran to the cave.

outside Viper Caves.

Chasr and Skye walked up to the cave and read the sign. "Viper Caves, okay let's go find our friends." Skye said and they ran into Viper Caves.

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	11. Midnight Caves part 1

"Marshall! Everest! Where are you!" Chase yelled across the cave. "Chase we're near the end of the cave!" They heard Marshall yell.

"Skye, Chase, Good thing your here cause we need some help." Rubble said to the German Shepherd and Cockapoo. "What is it? Wait where are Zuma and Rocky?!" Chase said getting worried. "Well funny story...No idea. We tried calling them but their puptags weren't working." Everest said and Skye walked to the glowing rock. "What's this?" She asked looking at it.

"Don't know it's just a rock that's glowing red, yellow, blue, green, orange, pink, teal, and jade green." Everest told the Cockapoo. "Okay but it's not glowing green and orange." Skye said and everyone walked over to her. "But it was when we came over here." Marshall said confused as to why the rock wasn't glowing orange and green anymore.

"Hmm what if I..." Skye said and touched the pink area it stopped glowing pink and she fell through the trapdoor. "Where am I?" Skye said to herself. "Skye? What are you doing here?" She heard someone say and looked up and saw Rocky next to her. "Rocky? Where are we everyone is worried cause you and Zuma just disappeared. Is Zuma down here to?" Skye said to the mixed breed.

"Yes I'm hewe too Skye." Zuma said walking over. Then they heard a noise Skye looked up and saw Chase on top of her. "Chase? You fell down hewe too?" Zuma asked the German Shepherd once he got off of Skye. "I guess so. Where is here?" Chase asked the pups. "Still don't know Chase." Rocky told the German Shepherd. "Well we better find out." Chase said running around.

With Marshall, Everest, Tracker, and Rubble

"umm where are Chase and Skye?" Rubble asked noticing that the said pups were missing too. "What there gone!?!" Everest shouted at the English Bulldog. "Si Everest they're gone." Tracker said looking around the cave. "Guys come look at the rock!" Marshall yelled and they came over. The rock was no longer glowing pink and blue. "What the hell." Everest said looking at the rock.

"Maybe we should stay away from the rock." Marshall said and they backed away. "Okay look around for them if you're in trouble call me with your puptag." Marshall said and they split up to find the missing pups.

with the other pups.

"Okay let's look around this place. See if you can find anything." Chase said looking at the pups. "Actually me and Zuma already did. There is a sign that says that this place is called Midnight Caves." Rocky said to the German Shepherd. "Okay but how far did you go?" Skye asked the mixed breed.

"We went to the sign." Rocky told her. "Yeah we didn't cwoss the bwidge." Zuma said to the Cockapoo. "Wait, there is a bridge? Can we go see?" Chase asked Rocky. "Okay let's go." Zuma said running deeper into the cave. When they went over the bridge it was very beautiful. There was a pond with a waterfall and a rock that had writing on it. There was a small place in the back called Panther Cove so they stayed away from there. "Wow it's so beautiful." Skye said admiring the cave.

"Okay but what does that rock say?" Chase asked looking at the rock that was glowing green, orange, pink, and blue. "It says 'names of heroes and villain of Adventure Bay. Heroes: Firestorm, Killer Frost, Weather, Truth, Wave, Ive, Flash, and Mind. Villain: Stormy.' Okay who are they?" Rocky said reading the rock.

" Guys the rock says more. 'Identitys of Heroes: Firestorm Rocky, Killer Frost Zuma, Weather Skye, Truth Chase, Wave Tracker, Ive Everest, Flash Rubble, and Mind Marshall. Identity of Villain: Stormy Sweetie.' So the superheroes are..us." Rocky said looking at his friends_'This is going to be a long day.' _Chase thought looking at the rock.

**AN: All the names were made by my sister and I thought they were good so I put them in here.****_pawpatrol4life_**


	12. Midnight Caves part 2

Chase was still looking at the rock while the others were looking around the cave. "Hey I was just thinking if the panthers are down here there has to be a way to get back to Viper Caves right. Cause there was one up in Viper Caves." Rocky said to the pups. "Yeah you're right the hole is to hard to climb up even for a cat." Skye said looking back in the direction of the hole. "Hey Chase you okay?" Rocky asked looking at the daydreaming German Shepherd.

" Yeah I just was wondering if maybe the storm didn't come on it's own. It's just that the Weather Stone says it can control all weather not made by the Storm Stone and Sweetie is supposed to get the Storm Stone. So maybe Sweetie made the storm cause Skye couldn't stop it." Chase said the first thing that came to him.

"Yes nice job on figuring out." They heard a voice say and Chase instantly knew who it was. _'Sweetie'_ Chase thought when the West Highland Terrier stepped out of the shadows. "Sweetie did you make the storm?" Chase asked the white pup.

"Yes it was the first thing that I said to you." Sweetie told the German Shepherd.

"Right... well anyways how did you get in here? Why aren't you in Barkingburg?" Skye asked wondering why she was even here. "One I fell down the hole. Two I was in the library in Barkingburg and saw an area in the Book of Magic and saw a page that say stuff about magic stones in Adventure Bay and decided to take a look." Sweetie explained to the Cockapoo.

"Now I have the power to create storms or bad weather." Sweetie said making a small rain cloud above Rocky. "Ew ew ew why does it have to be water?!" Rocky said getting soaked by Sweetie's rain cloud. "Where was the Storm Stone? We didn't see a purple stone in Viper Caves." Skye asked the West Highland Terrier.

"Well it was hard to get it was in Panther Cove but it was weird they acted like it was a queen and i'm the queen not a stupid stone." Sweetie said looking over at to Panther Cove. "Okay that is weiwd but do you know how to get out of hewe?" Zuma asked the royal pup. "Yes I do but I don't want to tell you." Sweetie said looking at the pups.

"Fine we don't need or want your help we don't even know if you're telling us the truth." Chase said and everyone looked at him. "What?" Chase asked when everyone was looking at him. "Chase what is youw powew?" Zuma asked the German Shepherd even though he already knew. "My fur turns blue when someone is lying." Chase said then realized that Sweetie was telling the truth cause his fur wasn't blue.

"O-oh r-right I um I forgot." Chase admitted to the pups. "Okay will you please tell us?" Skye asked the white pup. "Hmm let me think about it...no." Sweetie said walking away. "That didn't help us." Rocky said looking in the direction Sweetie went.

in Viper Caves.

"We need to go soon cause we told Ryder we would be back an hour ago." Marshall told the pups that were with him. "I don't want to but I know we have to go." Everest said before walking out of the cave while everyone followed.

at the lookout

"Pups I'm so happy that you are here. Wait where are Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Zuma?" Ryder asked Marshall and he answered his leader. "We lost them in Viper Caves." Marshall told the boy. "Wait you lost them!?! And that cave is called Viper Caves?" Ryder asked and they nodded.

"Well am going to try to find them does anyone else want to come?" Ryder asked them Marshall and Everest wanted to come while Tracker and Rubble wanted to stay.

"Okay let's go!" Ryder shouted and drove to Viper Caves and Marshall and Everest followed.

in Viper Caves.

"Okay where was the last place you saw them at?" Ryder asked the two pups. "We last saw them over at that rock." Everest said pointing at the rock witch was closer than Ryder expected it to be. "Okay can you tell me what happened?" Ryder asked when they were at the rock.

"Okay so where do I start? We were walking around at the rock and Zuma was checking it out and I called everyone over and everyone came except for Zuma and Rocky. Then Chase and Skye got here and Skye was looking at the rock and told us that it wasn't glowing green and orange anymore and I called Chase over to come look at the wall and when we turned around Skye was gone and we split up to look for her and Chase stayed at the rock and when we got back he was gone." Marshall explained to the boy.

"Wow that was longer than I expected but it sounded like everyone went missing at the rock so let's go check it out." Ryder said and they looked around the rock. Marshall was walking and tripped on a small rock and rolled into the rock and hit the red area and a trapdoor opened up and he almost fell but Ryder caught him.

"Are you okay Marsh?" Everest asked licking his cheek. "Yeah I am and now we know what happened to them." Marshall said looking at the trapdoor that was closing.

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	13. Found

Marshall, Everest, and Ryder were looking at the trapdoor and Everest noticed that the rock was blinking red instead of the color disappearing all together. "Hey guys if we go down there to see if they really are there how would we get back up?" Marshall asked the Husky and the ten year old boy.

"I don't know Marshall I was just thinking the same thing but I still didn't know." Ryder told the Dalmatian.

"Why don't we just send Chase's drone down there instead of one or all of us?" Everest asked the boys that were looking where the trapdoor closed.

"That's a good idea Everest. I'll call Tracker to bring Chase's rig over." Ryder said and called the said pup. _"Hola Ryder que necesitas?" _Tracker said through the boy's puppad.

"Hi Tracker I need you to bring Chase's rig over. Can you do that?" Ryder said to the jungle pup. _"Si I will be there in a destello." _Tracker said and hung up.

"Okay let's wait for Tracker to get here with Chase's rig and then we can use his drone to see if they are down there or not." Ryder said to the Husky and Dalmatian.

"Hola amigos!" Tracker shouted when he got to the cave. "Hi Tracker!" Marshall and Everest shouted back. "So did you bring Chase's rig? Cause we need his drone." Ryder asked the jungle pup.

"Si I did sigueme." Tracker said and ran out of the cave and Ryder, Marshall, and Everest followed him.

"Okay I have a plan, Everest you will touch the teal area so the trapdoor will open." "Off the trail Everest won't fail!"

"And Marshall I need you to hold onto Everest and if she is about to fall lift her back up." "I'm fired up!"

"I will stay here and watch through the drone." Ryder said and everyone ran to there places.

With Marshall and Everest

"Okay now I need to touch the rock where it's glowing teal and you need to pull me up if I fall." Everest said to the Dalmatian. "But what happens if I can't pull you up?" Marshall asked the Husky before she touched the rock.

"Well we're both going to fall down there."

"O-okay." Marshall said scared that he might not be able to pull Everest up. Everest touched the teal area and the trapdoor opened up under her and she was about to fall but Marshall caught her. _'I don't think I can hold her much longer.'_ Marshall thought struggling to keep her up.

"Do you see the drone yet?" Everest asked the Dalmatian above her. "Yeh." Marshall said muffled from holding Everest up.

Marshall was stepping back to pull the Husky up but tripped on a pebble and they both fell down the hole then it closed up.

"Marshall are you okay?" Everest asked the Dalmatian that was on top of her. "Yeah i'm okay." Marshall said and then thought he saw Sweetie but he shrugged it off.

"Oh more Paw patrol members today's my lucky day." Marshall and Everest heard someone say and Marshall knew exactly who it was.

"Sweetie?!? What are you doing here?!" Marshall shouted at the West Highland Terrier. "I was just wondering the same thing about you." She answered Marshall.

"Wait did you say _more_ Paw patrol members?" Everest asked the West Highland Terrier. "Yes I did and apparently you didn't know that Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Zuma were down here well you can go find them and then come find me." Sweetie answered.

"Why would we need to come findyou?" Marshall asked the white pup.

"Why? Cause I am the only one who knows how to get out." Sweetie answered the Dalmatian and walked away.

"Marsh where do you think they are?" Everest asked the said pup. "I don't know but maybe we could try our puptags?" Marshall asked the Husky. "But they weren't working before." Everest said back.

"Well maybe that rock was blocking the signal." Marshall said to her. "Okay let's try it." Everest said and Marshall called Chase.

With Chase, Skye, Rocky, and Zuma

"Well maybe we could go look for Swe-" Chase was about to say but got cut off_. "C-ase d- y- h-r m-?" _Chase heard Marshall say through his puptag.

"Marshall? Yes yes I hear you.. sorta." Chase said to the Dalmatian. _"Aws-me m- t-o m- an- Eve-s- a-e tr-p-d do-n he-e to- wh-r- ar- y-u?" _Marshall said through the tag.

"Okay we are across a bridge near another glowing rock." Chase told him _"Ok-y w- ar- o- ou- w-y ov-r Mar-al- o-t." _They heard Marshall say before he hung up.

"Okay so Mawshall and Evewest awe coming?" Zuma asked the German Shepherd. "Yes they are on their way we will get out of here soon." Chase told the Chocolate Lab. _'I hope they get here soon.' _Rocky thought and then they heard Marshall and this time I wasn't through anyone's puptags.

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	14. Find Sweetie part 1

Marshall's POV"Okay let's try it." Everest said and I called Chase. "Chase do you hear me?" I said through my puptag hoping that he heard me. _"Mar-al? Y-s ye- I he-r y-u.. sor-a." _We heard Chase say through my. _'it worked.' _"Awesome me too me and Everest are trapped down here too where are you?" I said through my tag.

_"Ok-y w- a-e acr-ss a brid-e ne-r ano-he- glo-in- ro-k." _We heard Chase say again. "Okay we are on our way over Marshall out." I said and hung up.

"Marshall there is a bridge over here!" I heard Eve yell across the cave. "Okay coming!" I yelled back and ran over. When I came over I saw a sign that said 'Midnight Caves.'

Everest's POV

Once Marsh got over here we crossed the bridge and when we crossed it I was astonished at how beautiful it was I could go on and on about how pretty it was but we don't have time for sightseeing.

_'Okay Eve I know that it's pretty but you need to go!' _I yelled in my mind. "Okay Marsh let's go." I told my mate wow I can't believe we're mate's wait I am getting off topic forget that I said that.

Chase's POV

_'Okay Chase don't worry Marshall and Everest will be here soon just think about something else.' _I thought then I heard a voice it sounded like.. " Marshall?!" "Chase?! I am so happy to see you guys I am so glad that you are okay!" He said and hugged me.

We broke the hug and then we started talking about Sweetie. I had a ton of thoughts running around my head like why is she even here? Or how does she know how to get out of here? And I have many more.

With the other pups.

"Okay we need to find a way out of here!" Chase said thinking of ways to get out. "Why don't we just go find Sweetie? I mean what harm could it do?" Marshall asked and Chase thought about the idea.

"Well... okay but we need to be careful since she has powers now." Chase told everyone.

"Let's split up into teams." Skye suggested. "Okay how about Everest, Rocky, and Zuma and me, Marshall, and Skye." Chase said wanting to be with Skye. "Okay let's go." Rocky said and the teams went in different directions to look for Sweetie.

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	15. Find Sweetie part 2

With Chase, Skye, and Marshall

"Okay which direction did Sweetie go after she was done talking to you?" Chase asked Marshall.

"I wasn't really looking but Everest might have been." Marshall answered the German Shepherd.

"So we just need to look around and see if anyone can find her." Skye said looking at the Dalmatian and German Shepherd.

"Okay let's go!"

With Everest, Rocky, and Zuma

"Okay Everest do you know where Sweetie went after she was done talking to you and Marshall?" Rocky asked the Husky.

"Yes she went near..." Everest paused and had a scared expression on her face. "Panther Cove.." She finished.

"So we need to go to Panther Cove so we can find Sweetie?" Zuma asked the Husky pup who nodded in return.

"Awesome." Rocky said sarcastically.

**_Sweetie's POV_**

_'__Those stupid pups are never going to find me.' _I thought standing next to Panther Cove. "I also have something to show that_ Paw patrol_." I said with a laugh mocking the words Paw patrol.

_'uh oh.' _I thought when I saw three members of the Paw patrol in front of me.

"Sweetie we found you now tell us how to get out of here." Everest demanded I got a little nervous since she was bigger than me but I have a trick up my sleeve even though I don't have a sleeve.

"Did I ever tell you guys that whoever owns the Storm Stone can control the panthers?" I said as their expressions changed.

"Now have fun dealing with the panthers." I said and called them out and walked away.

With the other pups

"Guys maybe we should see if the others found her." Skye said and Marshall called Everest.

"Eve did you guys find Sweetie yet?"

"Eve you there?"

"...Ma-sh n-e- he-p.." Everest said then the line cut off.

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	16. Find our friends part 1

"Eve what's wrong?" Marshall asked for the 5th time and still didn't get an answer.

"Marshall it'll be okay Chase is going to try to call Rocky now." Skye said trying to help the upset Dalmatian.

"Rocky it's Chase are you there."

"Rocky!"

"_I'm here!" _Rocky responded.

"How are the tags so clear now?" Chase asked confused on how he could hear Rocky so well.

_"Maybe it was Marshall's tag that got messed up when he fell." _Rocky said to the German Shepherd.

"Okay where are you guys at?" Chase asked the mixed breed.

_"Well long story but Sweetie said that the Storm Stone controls the panthers and told them to attack us and we got split up in Panther Cove." _Rocky said

"That's not good." Skye said walking over with Marshall who had calmed down.

"Do you know where Eve and Zuma are?!" Marshall half yelled.

_"No I don't and I am really worried about Zuma uh I mean I am worried about both of them not just the cutest pup I have ever seen wait I didn't call Zuma cute I didn't say anything, god I need to shut up so forget what I said!" _Rocky said hoping Chase didn't catch any of that.

"Okay Rocky you are worried about Everest and the pup of your dreams." Chase said with a smirk

_"Okaygottogobye!" _Rocky yelled and hung up.This made Skye laugh so hard she fell on top of Chase who was next to her making the police pup blush.

"Okay let's go find them!" Marshall shouted.

"Oh you just might not be so lucky Marshy." Sweetie said coming out of the shadows.

"Dude! How long were you there?!" Chase asked the West Highland Terrier who seemingly came out of nowhere.

"About ten minutes." Sweetie answered.

"Okay one: don't call me Marshy I am already taken. And two: what did you do to the others?" Marshall asked.

"One: I am not going to stop _Marshy._ And two: you figure it out yourself." Sweetie said and disappeared.

"Where the hell did she go?!" Skye said as the royal pup vanished.

"Don't know, don't care now we need to find them!" Marshall yelled and they went to Panther Cove.

**AN: If you can't tell I tried to make this chapter funnier than I had planned also tell me what you think about this chapter**.

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	17. Wûyè

**_With Everest._**

Everest was walking around Panther Cove after being separated from Rocky and Zuma and she heard a noise.

"H-hello, who's t-there?"She asked and everything was silent again.

"Nî shì shuí, nî zài wô de dòngxué lî zuò shénme?" Something asked Everest from the shadows.

"What did you say?" Everest asked not understanding anything the thing said.

"I said who are you and what are you doing in my cave." The thing said coming out of the shadows.

Now Everest could see that it was a female black Chinese Crested Dog she didn't have a collar on so she was most likely a stray.

"I am Everest the snow and ice rescue pup in the Paw patrol. Me and my friends fell down the trapdoor in Viper Caves." Everest told the pup.

"Nî hâo Everest my name is Wûyè Tàiyáng but you can call me Wûyè." Wûyè told Everest but then something Wûyè said before came into Everest's mind.

"This is your cave?" Everest asked and Wûyè nodded.

"But why is it called Midnight Caves if your name is Wûyè?"

"Wûyè is Chinese for Midnight. My name in English is Midnight Sun." Wûyè told her and she nodded.

"Hey Wûyè do you know where my friends are?"

"No I do not know where your friends are located."

"Okay you know I think Chinese is pretty cool can you teach me some?" Everest asked Wûyè.

"Okay Everest I would be delighted to teach you my language. What do you want to know first?"

"Hmm... What's my name?"

"Your name in Chinese is Zhū fēng." Wûyè replied.

"Cool!" Everest said.

After showing Everest some more Chinese Wûyè and Everest talked to each other for a while.

"Okay so tell me about your friends you speak of." Wûyè asked and Everest told her about all except Rubble so far.

"And there's Rubble a English Bulldog that is very playful he is a tough pup but will sometimes not act like it he is the construction pup of the Paw patrol." Everest said and Wûyè thought she liked him the best.

"He might just be my favorite of all the pups in the Paw patrol Rubble sounds adorable."

"Really?" Everest said with a smirk on her face and Wûyè blushed.

"S-stop it Shì xuê."

"What does that mean?" Everest asked the Chinese pup.

"It means Snowy." Wûyè responded to the Husky.

"Cool I like that name." Everest said.

"You are pretty nice Shì xuê."

"Thanks Wûyè! Hey do you know who owns Viper Caves?" Everest asked and Wûyè nodded.

"He's name is Gekkō witch is Japanese for Moonlight but he prefers to be called Arashi witch means Storm in English."

"You would think that Gekkō meant Gekko." Everest said as Wûyè looked confused.

"What is this Gekko thing?"

"Well I don't know if you will get it or not so I'd rather not explain."

"Okay how about I go and look for your friends Shì xuê?" Wûyè said and Everest told her she can look if she wants to and Wûyè went to go find the other pups.

**_With Chase, Skye, and Marshall._**

The said pups were walking towards Panther Cove when Marshall ran into another pup.

"Ó, wô de shàngdì! Watch where you are going next time Huô." The pup said then she looked at them.

"Wait... are you Chase, Skye, and Marshall from the Paw patrol?"

"Yes and who are you?" Chase asked stepping up to the Chinese pup.

"I am Wûyè tàiyáng but you can call me Wûyè."

"How do you know who we are?" Skye asked Wûyè.

"Everest told me and she is waiting for me to find you guys."

"Eve?! You know where she is? Please take us to her!" Marshall yelled at Wûyè.

"No I will bring her to you cause we shouldn't be wondering around Panther Cove Huô also if you want to know what Huô means it means Fire." Wûyè said and ran off to get Everest.

**_pawpatrol4life_**


	18. Find our Friends part 2

**_Chase's POV._**

The pups were running towards Panther Cove and stopped at the entrance.

"Should we go in there? I know we need to find our friends but this place is literally called Panther Cove." Skye said to me and Marshall.

"No! I need to find them I need my Eve, sorry Skye but I need her." Marshall said and was about to run into the cave but I stopped him.

"Marshall we should all go together we should not be separated right now cause God knows what could happen to us and I..I don't want to lose you two as well. You and Skye are some of my best friends. Marshall you're like my brother and I don't want anything to happen to my brother. So Marshall please stay with us." I told the Dalmatian.

"T-thanks Chase i've always thought of you as my brother too. L-let's all go together." Marshall said and he and we hugged each other.

Skye smiled at the us as we broke the hug.

"Okay let's go." Marshall said and we all headed to Panther Cove but Marshall bumped into another pup.

"Ó, wô de shàngdì! Watch where you are going next time Huô." The pup said she looked like a Chinese Crested Dog to me. The pup looked at us and asked us a question.

"Wait... are you Chase, Skye, and Marshall, from the Paw patrol?" The pup asked us.

"Yes and who are you?" I asked stepping up to the Chinese pup that was about my size.

"I am Wûyè tàiyáng but you can call me Wûyè." She told us and I stepped down.

"How do you know who we are?" Skye asked Wûyè.

"Everest told me, and she is waiting for me to find you guys." Wûyè told us and our faces lighted up like a Christmas tree.

"Eve?! You know where she is? Please take us to her!" Marshall yelled at Wûyè.

"No I will bring her to you cause we shouldn't be wondering around Panther Cove Huô also if you want to know what Huô means it means Fire." Wûyè told us and ran off to get Everest.

"Hmm.." I said and the pups looked at me.

"What is it Chase?" Skye asked me.

"I was just wondering how do we know if Wûyè is telling the truth?" I said and their eyebrows raised then it hit me.

"I did it again, didn't I?" I asked and got nods.

"Yeah you did Chasey." Skye said which made me blush.

"W-well let's wait for Wûyè to get back with Everest." I said trying to hide my blush from Skye.

**_No one's POV._**

"It's been a while do you think they're okay?" Skye asked and Chase noticed that it had been ten minutes and Wûyè still wasn't back.

"I don't know Skye." Chase told his Cockapoo crush.

**_Wûyè POV._**

I ran into the cove to where I left Everest but she wasn't there. I started to grow worried I told her to stay here and wait for me. A few minutes passed and Everest was still nowhere to be found. I started to call for Everest.

"Everest! Where are you!" I called and got no answer.

"Everest!" I yelled and I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye but when I looked in that direction I saw no one.

I was still looking for Everest it had been five minutes. _'Where is she?' _I thought.

"Everest!" I kept on yelling.

"Everest! Where are you!" I called and got no answer I was about to go tell Marshall, Chase, and Skye that I couldn't find her when I heard a voice call me.

"Wûyè! Over here!" it said I followed it deeper into the cove.

"Hello!" I yelled and followed the voice and when I got there I saw Everest standing there.

"Everest? Where have you been? I told you to wait for me." I said.

"I was just exploring the cove." She told me.

"Okay. Well I found the other pups and by that I mean I found Marshall, Chase, and Skye." I told her and she became excited.

"Really!? That's awesome! Let's go see them now!" She shouted and ran off out of the cove and I followed her.

**_Chase's POV._**

We were waiting for Wûyè to get back with Everest and it took them quite a while but they finally arrived.

"Eve!!" Marshall yelled and hugged her and she kissed him.

"Get a room you two!" Wûyè shouted jokingly at the Husky and Dalmatian.

_'I wish that were me and Skye.' _I thought as I had a crush on the Cockapoo for as long as I can remember.

"Well well looks like you found Everest." A pup said and we all knew who it was...

Sweetie.

**AN: Tell me what you think!**

**_pawpatrol4life._**


End file.
